I Will Always Love You
by Moonlight Enchantments
Summary: Song Fic. Reela. Gallant's PoV after his death. R&R please :D


**A/N Well, I can't sleep at the moment, but I did get a bit of inspiration late last night. So I wrote this for ya'll. I hope you enjoy it. A little song-fic, from Gallant, after his death. (oooh spooky) Enjoy...**

I Will Always Love You

_If I should stay _

_I would only be in your way_

_So I'll go, but I know_

_I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way_

I knew what I was doing Neela. You know I'm not stupid. I knew that going back a second time... I knew I wasn't coming back. I'm no fool. I wish things could have been different, I wish we could have lived together as husband and wife, happily married. But that was never for either of us. At least, it was never meant for us together.

I did love you, more than anything. You meant the world to me. I would have done anything for you. And I knew that one day that would mean giving you up. I could see it when I came back; you loved me, but you weren't in love with me. You had missed me, and you were glad I was safe. But you didn't look at me the way you looked at him. I asked you to marry me out of selfishness, I knew you wouldn't say no, and I just wanted that one special day for us.

I guess it made it harder in the end.

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_You, my darling, you_

I don't know whats next for me. I have faith that whatever happens... well, whatever happens will be right. My only wish would be to speak to you one last time, to tell you all this, to tell you I'll never blame you. I guess that video will have to do... But I doubt you'll listen. You're too stubborn to listen to what I say. Thats something I always loved about you.

On our wedding day you were so beautiful. I couldn't stop looking at you. He couldn't either. I wonder if thats when he first realised too.

Neela, I wish I could speak to you. I wish I could tell you it's all going to be ok. I don't know that for sure, no-one could, but I have faith and hope. And love. Love has overcome so many difficulties over the centuries. Even just at County, love has brought so many people together through the most impossible situations. In Iraq you could see it even clearer, traumas tend to make us realise what we should appreciate the most. And everyone out there realised just how much they loved their family, their friends. You have plenty of those. And you have more. You have him, I know he'll always be there for you. And if he's not, he's stupider than he looks.

_Bittersweet memories _

_That is all I'm taking with me_

_So, goodbye, please don't cry_

_We both know I'm not what you, you need_

You'll mourn me of course, we had our moments. You'll always have the memories to treasure. Our brief time together was worth it all, that's what I want you to most remember. I don't have any regrets. I odn't regret coming back out to Iraq, and I could never regret marrying you. Those few months, despite the arguments... I could lie next to you, knowing you were my wife. That was bliss.

Just don't cry too long. Don't let life pass you by. I need you to live now, I need you to take life by the hands and embrace it. Do everything I never could. I had my duty, you have yours, and yours is to live and help others to live. I know you'll be a fantastic surgeon, a beautiful wife and an amazing mother. One day, all those dreams I had for me and you, they'll come true for you. If you let them.

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope you'll have all you've dreamed of_

_And I wish to you joy and hapiness_

_But above all this, I wish you love_

My love, I know you'll never forget me. But don't let my memory take over, don't let it ruin what you have left. Go out into the world and make it your own. Whatever happens, I'll be happy if you are.

I'll never blame you for falling for him, he brings out a side in you even I didn't see. And I know you can do the same for him. You and I were so alike, you and he are so different. But I think that will work for you. I guess that's why we didn't work so well, towards the end. You were changing and I couldn't let you. But now I want you to change. I want you to do whatever it is you need to.

Don't let what you have go to waste. Don't mourn away your own life. Go out there and live it to the full, live it with him.

If he can make you happy, and I think he can, then I wish him everything I wish for you.

_And I will always love you,_

_You, darling, I love you_

_I'll always, I'll always love you._


End file.
